All Grown Up: A Arguelles Legacy
by Arguelles Legacy
Summary: A Kid Name Angel is about to Change the lives of the major Rugrats character when he is accidently teleported into their world by a Reptar Toy. The Protagonist is The New Character but Major supporting characters will be Tommy, Kimi and their Friends. A TK, CL, and PS Fanfiction with Temporary TL in it. Starting From 1/13/09. Please Review :). Rated T For safety.


Author's Note: Hello Everybody! The main Protagonist of my story is My Character Angel Arguelles but don't worry Tommy is the second most important character Also A Chapter can Specifically focus on one character so it can also include kimi, phil, chuckie etc. Note the couple of this story are: TK, CL, and PS. There will be a Temporary TL btw. Anyway the story will focus on the early Episodes of All Grown Ups (Which I don't own) To Their Legacy (I made up their futures). Dates are made up btw and it could get a bit confusing but I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Chapter 1 Two Worlds Collide

Focusing On: Angel Arguelles

Date: 5/18/13

Location: Valencia, United States (At His High school)

Age: 15

_Angel Alonzo Arguelles at 15__,__ leaning on a balcony with his friends looking out to the sky with a smile its 2:39 Pm , his life was starting to turn toward the better. Ever since the Incident with his mortal enemy Devin, he has become a more mature and thoughtful person. But a thought remains in his head. He had this strange dream….a dream not like any other before, he was a baby 1 years old to be exact….he was playing with a bunch of little kids. One boy had no hair and wore a blue shirt. Another was a girl….she looked Asian…He saw two other kids who looked exactly the same but different genders…and a shy red hair kid who was constantly afraid of things. The dream ended early in the morning at 7:50 when his alarm clock woke him up. But Angel is still thinking about the dream._

Angel (In his head) that was one strange dream…It almost felt real.

_The Bell Rings... It's Time for Angel and his friend to go home_

Angel (in his head) finally!

Karen: Well it's time to go.

Nick: Yep time to go

_Angel and His Friends start walking down the stairs to the first floor and Start walking to the school exit._

(Yawning) Angel: Man that lesson was difficult to understand…who know you had to learn all those equations just for one stupid lesson

Karen: (Laughing) That lesson was Easy Angel I don't understand why you think it's so difficult.

Angel: Well….All the equations ok….but I just don't want to remember all of them…Mr. Hills says that we have to learn another four equations!

Karen: Well Angel maybe you should study more, your "Sister" told me that you love to play video games rather than study.

Angel: Hey….Common now my grades have been better than ever! And anyway she shouldn't interfere with my life.

Nick: (Laughing) "Common Angel She's your best friend. Why shouldn't she?"

Angel: Cause…She's sometimes crazy.

Nick: Don't worry you'll live through it

Karen: let's get going before I miss the bus."

_Angel, Nick and Karen head toward the bus. Karen notices a object flying….A reptar toy. And it was flying straight toward them!_

Karen: Duck!

Angel: Wha?

_The Reptar Toy Immediately hits Angel in the head and he immediately teleported_

Angel:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Meanwhile In another Dimension_

_1/13/09_

_Pasadena, United States (In Front of The Pickles Residents) _

_Thomas 'Tommy' Pickles at 11 was playing basketball outside his house. He's pretty good at it too._

Tommy: (With Joy) Yes! Just made another long shot….Where is everybody?

_Soon a Flash of light blinds him for a second. And as tommy recovered from it he saw a Kid lying down face down groaning._

Tommy: What the….

_Tommy starts walking toward the Kid and helps him get up_

Tommy: You alright dude?

Angel: Yea I think so….my head hurts

Tommy: (Laughing) At least your alive, Mind telling me your name?

Angel: My Name is Angel

Tommy: (in his head) Angel….? That's a name I haven't heard since….I was two years old. No….It couldn't be…could It, the missing Angel? The one that we all thought was dead? He does look like him!

Angel:Um Are you alright?

Tommy: Angel where have you been for the last 9 years.

Angel: I…..I….have no idea.

Tommy: Well do you remember anything at all?

Angel: (Trying to remember) I remember one thing….I was a baby hanging out with some friends. A bald kid…I think name was tommy….Another kid with red hair called chuckie…A girl called kimi I belive….and…Phil and lil who were…twins?

Tommy: It is you…..

Angel: Huh?

Tommy: (Serious) Angel You have been Missing For 9 Years!

Angel (shocked) What? I been missing for 9 Years!?

Tommy: Yes dude! 9 Years ago Me and my parents found you all alone out here in the street. We tried to find your parents but we had no success so we decided to raise you. You were my Adopted brother. You, me, chuckie, kimi, phil, lil and dil always used to hang out!

Angel: Really? Wow….

Tommy: So can you at least tell me about yourself? In anyway

Angel: I….Don't really know who I am…..I don't even remember my Full name. Im just a kid called…Angel.

Tommy: (patting his shoulders) Don't worry dude I'll tell my parents about taking you in again.

Angel: Really?

Tommy: (Smiling) why not? Just This time don't run away or something like that

Angel: Don't worry I won't

_Tommy's Parents were shocked and very happy to find out that Angel Has been alive all along. They soon decided to adopt him once again only this time to tell tommy to keep an Eye on him hoping that he wouldn't disappear again out of nowhere. For now Angel and Tommy are room buddies until Angels old room is restored/Modernized. With Angel sleeping on the floor and tommy on his bed_

_Later in the Night__._

Angel: I don't even remember my own age… that's pretty sad

_NOTE: Angels Age has changed during the Teleporter ride_

Tommy: I think you were 1 year old when we adopted you so that I think makes you to this day 11 years old….Like me

Angel: Heh I do feel like a 11 year old

Tommy: Well we better get to sleep Angel We have to get you up to date.

Angel: yea…I hope I survive.

Tommy: Don't worry Angel You got us backing you up

Angel: And who's that?

Tommy: The Gang

Angel: Hopefully they'll accept me back

Tommy: Don't worry Angel They will Trust me

Angel: heh Well Good night Tommy

Tommy: Night Angel

_Before Angel Closed his eyes he looked at the ceiling wondering who he was….and why he has lost his memory. Hopefully He could recover it and remember why he was missing for 9 years. He soon goes to sleep with the same question: Who am I And why Am I Here?_


End file.
